


Unia's Child

by FlimFlamming



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlimFlamming/pseuds/FlimFlamming
Summary: Uhhh this is a rough draft, posting it here as a backup





	Unia's Child

Twelve years ago, a nobleman visited Orbagne. Orbagne, a notoriously impoverished and uneducated little hamlet in the deep north of the kingdom, was a tight-knit community. The visiting noble, Duke Iskenaulle Abatre of Belveil, was in fact visiting for the sake of “conducting anthropological research”. Duke Belveil later published his work, which he titled “A Study of the Civil Savages of the North.” The title (and the work itself) painted the people of Orbagne in a horrible light and it earned the Duke a permanent ban from the little farming town.

While the Duke is surely one of the most wretched enemies of the fair town of Orbagne, the Orbagnes still had one thing to thank him for. During his fourteen-month stay, he had taught one of the farmers’ children to read.

Now, the Orbagnes were not entirely illiterate. They knew their letters and the shapes of the words that were necessary for the sake of trade, but the nature of their livelihoods did not allow for free time. Only kind little Jasmire Gauthier, who had been ill from birth, had the time (and patience) to spend on such a frivolous pastime.

Jasmire, who was seven at the time of the Duke’s visit, was an inquisitive little soul. Ze spent zir days trying to puzzle out the words written on the tomes in the town’s chapel. The tomes had been inherited and were used infrequently as the Orbagne’s cleric spread the gospel of Unia through oral means. Jasmire had material to learn from, the time to read, and the desire to learn, so when a possible teacher came into zir life, ze jumped at the opportunity.

Duke Belveil stayed in the Gauthier’s home, as it was the largest in the town. Each morning, as the Duke took his sweet time going through his leisurely morning routine, he would allow Jasmire to sit in his chambers, surrounded by the zir books. The Duke took some satisfaction in teaching one of these northern “savages” to read, a sentiment which he detailed thoroughly in his book. Jasmire was simply pleased to finally sate zir passion for learning. Ze was a diligent student and, by the end of the Duke’s stay, ze could read most anything presented to zir.

Six years after the Duke’s departure, Orbange’s elderly cleric succumbed to his old age. After the funeral, the town elders were despairing over the prospect of having to hire a cleric from a nearby town. Jasmire, now thirteen, overheard. Ze peaked their head around the door, and spoke, in a voice as soft as dandelion fluff.

“Pardon me, uncles and aunties, but I have read the tomes. Could I become a cleric?”

This pleased the elders, who often complained about the “young folks” disinterest in religion, and the idea was mulled over in an official town meeting the next day. There was little opposition to the idea and (due to zir delicate condition) Jasmire had no other obligations that would interfere. That was how, at the tender age of thirteen, Jasmire became a disciple and cleric of the Great, Kind, King Unia.

**Author's Note:**

> : P


End file.
